Griffin the Griffin
Griffin the Griffin is by BlackWing Griffin the Griffin stars Griffin, his actual human name, after he is brought to Equestria by an as of yet unnamed god. Griffin goes on to start The Griffin Pirates, a revolutionary group prominent in the game. Main Characters *Griffin *Gilda *Trixie *Nadene *Growl *Etch *Maria *Shimmer *Steelhorn *Geirmund Supporting Characters * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Applejack * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Rarity * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Cutie Mark Crusaders ChessPiece Characters * Echo The Diamond Dog * Knightmare The Breeder Changeling * Aoi The Lunar Wolf * Celt The Bugbear * Ember The Dragon * Ivan The Zebra Summary After arriving just south of Equestria on the edge of the Volcanic Wastes, he is nursed back to health by Gilda the griffin. Shortly thereafter, Griffin saves Gilda from a black dragon, who was, unbeknownst to Griffin, the adoptive father of Ember the dragon. After killing the dragon by taking one of it's scales, diving down it's throat and making it choke on it's own flames. During this, Griffin drank some of it's blood, which eventually lead to an addiction that acts like magical diabetes. Gilda and Griffin set out to free slaves from diamond dogs and dragons. As they passed through Stalliongrad, they broke Trixie the show-unicorn out of prison, after which she joined the just named The Griffin Pirates. Shortly after leaving Stalliongrad, Griffin and co. saved Prince Blueblood from a band of diamond dog slavers and freed the slaves of the dog warren. Most of the pack was killed in the process. At this time, Griffin learned of the Lunar Legend, a myth from diamond dog lore about a savior figure that was supposed to unite all the diamond dog clans. Gilda also comes up wiht the name The Griffin Pirates and two dimond dogs, Etch and Growl join them. While in the jungle, Trixie comes down with a common fever and the group heads to Wethoof, where the mayor hires Griffin to take out echo. After meeting Echo, the group decides to betray the mayor so Echo can save the town and on the day of the hydra attack, they escape. That very day, Griffin pulls out all his feathers during his first molt and is unable to fly for two weeks. After those weeks, a Bast named Nadene attacks Griffin and then leads him to her tribe, where imposters have taken control. Griffin finds out that the leader is actually an old bully from home named Carl; Griffin kills him with manticore poison. Nadene joins the group after being banished from her tribe. The pirates decide to go raiding temples and stumble upon one with a peculiar stone that banishes illusions or transformations - allowing Griffin to show his human form. After facing a titan spider, Griffin figures out the Latin allows anyone to use magic so long as they have a focus. Griffin begins to have nightmares of sour blood. After raiding a few temples, Griffin realizes he's addicted to dragon blood; Griffin and company also come across a Bast tribe about to cook a griffin, one that had joined up with Carl, the bully they killed. After freeing the griffin, named Maria, and letting her join as an extension of Nadene's person, the pirates help the tribe, the Lemko, solve an issue with the nearby Romak tribe - by killing a dragon, satisfying Griffin's fix. Griffin also discovers his sword can act as a magc focus for only him. Shortly thereafter, Griffin saves a young blue dragon from being abandoned after her mother died. Shimmer, the dragon, becomes a part of the pirates. The group eventually arrives at Port Redstone and rents the Possibility from Steelhorn indefinitely, with Steelhorn piloting it. The next day, the Mane 6 catch up with Griffin and attempt to take him prisoner; they fail miserably after Griffin saves the Possibility from six dragons. Afterwards, the Pirates leave to chart the Zebrican Islands, a process which takes over four months. UNFINISHED Crossovers *A Broken Peace *The Ballad of Echo the Diamond Dog *Dancing Flames, Cooling Embers *From Nobody to Knightmare *In a Pinch *Puppy Love's Chess Game *The Blue Stranger, the Red Curtain *What was Lost Category:Story Category:All Category:Canon Category:Complete